


Sore

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sore and tired from working out, Jose decides to hit up a massage parlor.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> THIS POPPED IN MY HEAD AT FIVE THIS MORNING IM SCREAMING

It was ten o'clock on a stormy, Saturday night, and Jose groaned as he stretched his arms in the air, shoulders sore from working out too much. He took a nice hot shower, hoping to alleviate some of the pain, but to no avail. Jose plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh, trying to figure out what to do for his soreness. He tapped on the Instagram app and scrolled through his feed before finding an advertisement for a massage parlor.

"Smile Massage..." Jose said aloud, and went to their website.

'Best massage in town! Click here to see our masseuses' He tapped on the link and his mouth watered when he saw all the girls. One in particular stuck out to him: Brooke. Long, blonde hair, milky white skin, ocean blue eyes.

'$60 for 60 minutes, great deal!' Jose checked his bank account and he had enough in there for an hour. Fuck it, he thought, maybe this would help.

-

The parlor wasn't far from Jose's house thankfully, and he tried to dodge the rain as he went inside. It was dimly lit by candles inside, and the smell of incense was thick in the air. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" Jose walked up to the counter.

"I want that sixty dollars for sixty minutes massage, please." The beautiful girl nodded.

"Right this way," She said and led him down a hallway. They entered a large, peaceful room and Jose already felt more relaxed.

"A masseuse will be with you right away." She turned around but Jose stopped her.

"Is Brooke working?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes she is. Would you like her?" Jose nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'll go let her know." Not even five minutes later, Brooke appeared. She was even more breathtaking in person. She was wearing a red, silk dress and high heels, and Jose cleared his throat when he felt his dick throb.

"Hello there." Her voice was sensual and seductive, and it immediately turned Jose on.

"Hey."

"Please take off your clothes and change into this towel. I won't look, I promise." Jose softly laughed and did as he was told. 

"Lie down on the table, putting your face in the hole, and I'll get started." Jose lied down face first on the cushy, comfy table and heard Brooke flick a lighter and burn what he assumed was more incense. Suddenly, he felt cool, slick hands on his upper back and he let out a sigh when Brooke applied more pressure.

"Wow, you're very tight." 

"Yeah, I be working out a lot so..." Brooke continued her work and moved up higher, rubbing Jose's shoulders and neck.

"I like a man who works out." Jose gulped and didn't respond, not really knowing what to say in the presence of this goddess. Brook pumped more oil and lotion into her hands and moved down lower, massaging Jose's lower back. Jose pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to moan as she worked her hands into him.

"Time to roll over," She said and Jose opened and closed his mouth.

"Oh, I uh... okay." He rolled over onto his back, and his very obvious boner was poking against the towel. It didn't phase Brooke though.

"This is a natural reaction, it's alright." Jose felt more at ease at her words, but goddamn all he could focus on were her breasts spilling out of her low cut dress. Jose let out a shaky breath as Brooke ran her fingers over his nipples and down his stomach. She took Jose's towel off and didn't seem to be bothered by Jose's hard on as she rubbed his hips and thighs. Jose softly moaned and his cock twitched when Brooke 'accidentally' grazed her fingers over the head of his dick. She softly chuckled and bent down, licking up the pre cum that was beading at the tip.

"Would you like to upgrade your massage? It'll be another sixty dollars." Jose quickly nodded.

"Mhm," Jose got out, too horny to form an actual word. Brooke nodded and and pumped some more oil and lotion into her hand. Jose shuddered as she gently took his cock in her hand and started slowly stroking it.

"You like?" Jose's mouth parted open and he closed his eyes as he nodded. Slick sounds filled the air as Brooke worked her hand around him and Jose gripped the edge of the table as she sped up her movements. Brooke pumped him faster and faster, gripping him slightly tighter until Jose was a moaning, sweating mess.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," He moaned and Brooke flicked her wrist even faster until Jose lost it. He came hard, back arching and toes curling as his hot cum shot out onto his stomach. His whole body was shaking and trembling as he dick throbbed and pulsed in Brooke's hand. He opened his eyes and Brooke lapped up the remaining cum on the tip of his cock. Jose was hit with aftershocks and Brooke smiled, happy with her work.

"How was that?" Jose let out a heavy breath and smiled.

"Amazing. Thanks boo." Brooke curtsied and nodded.

"Of course." Jose got out his wallet and gave Brooke $30, and she gratefully took it.

"Thank you...?"

"Jose." Brooke nodded.

"Thank you Jose. Will I be seeing you again someday?"

"You know it." Jose put his clothes back on and walked out to the counter.

"I got a upgraded massage so here's one twenty." The girl giggled and took his debit card.

"I hope you enjoyed." Jose took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I sure did."


End file.
